onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 634
Chapter 634 is titled "100,000 vs. 10". Cover Page Color spread: The Straw Hat Pirates along with Camie, Pappag, Shirahoshi, Megalo, Hatchan, Ishilly and the Quintuplets swimming deep in the ocean. Short Summary In a brief flashback, Jinbe plans out with Luffy not to fight Hody directly. He suggests he become the hero of the Fish-Man Island, which Luffy refuses because pirates can never be heroes. After Jinbe convinces Luffy, he tells the plan to the crew. In the vicinity of Gyoncorde Plaza, the people encourage the Straw Hat Pirates while Shirahoshi apologizes for keeping the dark secret to herself. Hody says that he would soon become the Pirate King, and shows his strength of 100,000 man army. Luffy knocks half of them out by using his Haki, then gets ready to fight the New Fish-Man Pirates with his crew. Long Summary A few hours earlier, the Straw Hats and Jinbe are at the Sea Forest discussing their battle plan. Jinbe tells Luffy if he is going to fight Hody, he cannot do it recklessly. He has to do it so he can become a hero to the people of Fish-Man Island. Luffy says that he does not like being a hero. Jinbe then goes into the plan of how he and Megalo will get caught on purpose to infiltrate the plaza with Luffy awaiting a signal in Megalo's stomach. Jinbe adds that he needs the keys to cuffs as well as the Celestial Dragon letter. Nami volunteers herself and Robin for the job. Jinbe tells Luffy he has to make a flashy appearance from Megalo's mouth so the people understand right away whose side he is on. He then orders everyone else to go to Ryugu Palace and free their friends, telling them to figure out how to do it. Hatchan agrees with Jinbe's plan. Luffy tells Jinbe it will throw him off his game if people cheer him on, and Nami remarks it does not happen too often. Jinbe has one last thing to do before implementing the plan, come up with a name for it, but Sanji tells him it is unnecessary. At the plaza, Hody gets up after getting thrown back from Luffy's kick. The citizens watching from the perimeter acknowledge Luffy the way Jinbe had hoped. Zeo tells them not to get cocky just because they took back the king. The Straw Hats are talking amongst themselves, discussing the rescue, Hoe, and Franky tells them he added two new weapons to the Soldier Dock. They do not notice Zeo at all. When Daruma tells Zeo that, Zeo tells him he said it quietly on purpose. Nami gives Shirahoshi the letter and Luffy tells her she is not as much of a weakling as he had thought. Jinbe commends her for being strong all those years, and Shirahoshi apologizes for keeping the secret to herself. Jinbe then tells Shirahoshi to let him protect Otohime's ideals from now on. Hody emerges from the dust, calling Vander Decken IX useless, saying he needs Shirahoshi to be taken care of as soon as possible. He then tells Jinbe he cannot stand him for being friends with humans. Hody goes on to say that he will change everything at this year's Levely, by turning Mary Geoise into a royal bloodbath. He will drag the humans on the surface down to be used as slaves, and then go after the pirates on the surface too. He proclaims that he will be the true Pirate King, which upsets Luffy. He then asks what a mere ten fighters can do against his 100,000 strong army. As the pirates cheer, Usopp, Chopper, Nami, and Pappag are in the Soldier Dock's Channel 4, getting ready to use the new weapon, and are quite cramped. Franky tells them to wait a little longer while Sanji does the math on how many people they each must fight. Luffy then steps forward and takes out half of the pirates with a burst of Haoshoku Haki. His crew is impressed with his ability, as is Jinbe. Luffy tells Hody that no matter what kind of king he wants to become, the world only needs one Pirate King. He then uses Gear 3rd and take out several more pirates. Everyone gets ready to join the fray and Franky gets ready to unveil the new weapon. Quick References Chapter Notes *Hours earlier, Luffy and Jinbe came to an agreement on how to save Fish-Man Island. *It is explained that Zoro, Usopp, and Brook escaped on their own and found the palace exit with help from Pappag. *Thanks to Jinbe's plan, the Fish-Man Island citizens no longer consider the Straw Hats as enemies. *Luffy gives Shirahoshi another nickname, "Weakhoshi". *Hody Jones reveals that he wants to go to the Levely to kill all the kings there and also states his desire to become Pirate King. *Luffy defeats 50,000 of the New Fish-Man Pirates with Haoshoku Haki. *Robin, Sanji, and Zoro all know about Haki. *Pandaman makes a cameo appearance in the middle of the New Fish-Man Pirates who were charging toward the Thousand Sunny. *Luffy uses Gear Third but does not shrink. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 634 de:10-man VS 10 it:Capitolo 634 es:Capítulo 634